


Aim For The Head

by tenebrificTempest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Explicit Language, Humanstuck, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenebrificTempest/pseuds/tenebrificTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska Serket was proud to have survived First Night. She was even prouder that she was the leader of her own pack of survivors. No one else was as fit for the job as she was.</p><p>After all, it was hard to survive when flesh eating zombies roamed the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fanfiction... Ever. I hope everyone likes it! I'm not really a good writer, but I figured I'd give it a shot. I'll be updating every Wednesday and Saturday. This first chapter is kind of short, but I promise they'll get longer with time. Anyways, feel free to comment, I'm ways looking for feedback! :)
> 
> P.S- sorry if there's any spelling mistakes or anything! I wrote this on my iPod because I just wanted to post it as soon as possible. I was excited to get my first chapter of my first ever fanfic posted. :)

They came at night. Bad things always happened at night. 17 year old Vriska Serket had woken up to the sound of her mother's bloodcurdling scream. She had grabbed the knife she always kept under her pillow and cautiously, she shuffled down the hall to her mother's bedroom door. It was open a crack, and Vriska could hear odd noises coming from with in. Carefully, she pushed the door open all the way. What she saw shocked her to the core.

Mr. Jenkins, her next door neighbour, was leaning over the still form of her mother. He had her arm in his mouth. The arm was no longer attached to Spinneret Serket. Vriska screamed, alerting Mr. Jenkins. He turned toward her. His skin was grey and saggy. His clothing hung off his bony frame, dirty and torn. His eyes were sunk into his head, and the smell of rotting flesh permeated the air. He extended his arms towards Vriska, and she noticed he was missing his left index finger, and his whole right hand.  
The young girl screamed again. She turned to run, but Mr. Jenkins was upon her. She whirled around and sliced a large gash into the arm on her shoulder. His grip faltered and Vriska fled the house into the night, heading towards her best friend's house.

* * *

 

16 year old Sollux Captor had been having a very pleasant dream on First Night. Of course, it just _had_ to be interrupted by reality.

He awoke to the sounds of sirens wailing outside his house. He sat up and rubbed his eyes in confusion. _what the fuck?_ He thought before reaching to the bedside table for his glasses. He slipped them on before getting up and looking out the window. He was shocked at what he saw. There were two police cars, and an ambulance.  
"Hello?" He called out the window. A policewoman jumped out of the car.  
"Sir, are you alright?" She said in a very authoritative voice.  
"Why wouldn't I be?"he called out the window. He may have been confused and slightly scared, but he was still annoyed.  
"Are there any infected individuals inside our home sir?" _Infected individuals?_ Sollux was more confused than ever. Just then, he heard a splintering noise behind him. He whirled around to see a grey fleshed hand coming through the door. It was missing a pinky. Sollux had played enough video games to know what was going on, and it made his blood run cold.  
"Fuck!" He yelled. "A zombie ith trying to get inthide my room!" The policewoman reached into her holster and grabbed her gun. Her partner climbed out of the car and did the same. Sollux thought that was useless. They couldn't help him from down there. He didn't worry about that though, instead he scouted around for something to fight with. He looked inside his closet and found the baseball bat his dad had bought him for his 14th birthday. Sure, he'd never actually played baseball with it, but he was pretty happy he had it now.  
He gripped it tightly in his hands as he slowly crept towards the door. The arm had retracted, leaving a jagged hole in it's wake. Sollux bent down to peer out of the hole and almost screamed in pure terror.  
The zombified face of his father was looking back at him.  
Sollux wrenched the door open and swung the bat hard at the side of his father's head. The zombie staggered and moaned. The side of his head had a large dent. Sollux repeated the action again and again until his father fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Though he had gotten rid of the initial threat, he hadn't realized just how many people on his street had been zombified.

He heard shuffling footsteps and moaning coming from down the hall. His mother appeared out of the darkness, flanked by the next door neighbours on either side. He had a feeling they weren't the only zombies in the house. He knew he couldn't fight all three, so he turned towards his bedroom window. He kicked out the screen and tried to call out to the policewoman, but she wasn't there. Her partner was there, but upon closer inspection Sollux realized the man was infected. Without giving it a second thought, he climbed out of his window, carefully scaling the side of the two story colonial. One zombie is better than three, he thought. He nimbly hopped to the ground, bat in hand. He slowly approached the zombie-cop. He didn't even turn sollux's way. The teen slid smoothly into the drivers seat and slammed the door shut, making sure it was locked. He checked for keys and _thank fucking god_ they were there. He started the car, put it in reverse, and stepped on the gas. He took one last look at his house. He saw his brother Mituna's window. _Mituna_. He was still in the house. Sollux didn't know what to do. The adrenaline had got him this far, but now it was starting to wear off. He glanced back at the window again and what he saw almost made him scream. There was Mituna, hanging out the window trying to escape as two sets of rotted grey hands pulled him back. Sollux slammed the car into drive and made a wide U-turn. He sped off into the night without looking back.

* * *

 

21 year Bro Strider had handled first night pretty well, in his opinion.

He had awoken to the sirens, heard moaning and thumps outside his door, and knew almost immediately what was going on. He also knew that they lived in an apartment building, and zombies would be roaming the hallways. He got his katana and grabbed a duffel bag and shoved extra swords, clothes, some food, and guns into the bag. He then ran to his 15 year old brother Dave's room.  
"Dave, wake up man. Zombie apocalypse," he said as he shook the boy awake. Dave sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"What?" He said.  
"I said I'm pretty sure there's a zombie apocalypse going on right now. I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure." Dave looked a little pale.  
"Pack some shit," Bro ordered. "But only necessities. clothes, your phone..." He then went to verify his suspicions. He looked outside the peephole and yes, the hallway was swarming with zombies. He recognized a few, but the others must have come from the street. He quickly stepped away from the door, hoping they hadn't smelt or heard him. He went to the living room window and looked out. There were some zombies around, but it wasn't as bad as the hallway. Bro checked out his window, which faced an alley. It was too dark to see any threats. That's when he remembered flashlights. And batteries. He hustled to his room and stuffed 5 flashlights and a couple packages of batteries into the almost full duffel bag. He grabbed his phone and charger, stuffing the charger into the bag and the phone in his pocket. That's when Dave walked in. He looked tired and scared. Even though Dave's poker face was well practiced and impeccable, the Striders were pretty good at reading each other.  
"Bro, is it really the apocalypse?" He asked. "Yeah Dave," bro replied. "We're going out my window. Go get me some rope or some shit." Dave went and did as he was told. That when Bro remembered one more thing he needed. He reached into the drawer in his bedside table and pulled out a swiss army knife. He then grabbed a sword and handed it to Dave.  
"Ready kid?" He asked. Dave nodded. Bro tied the rope around the bed and tossed the slack out the window.  
"I'll go first," he said. Dave only nodded. Bro started climbing down the rope, Dave following close behind. The Striders made it down to the alley and jacked the first car they found (a large van).They then sped into the night.

* * *

  
14 year old Karkat Vantas had spent First Night at his cabin. He hadn't handled First Night nearly as well as the Striders. Instead of doing the logical thing and going out the window, he made the treacherous trip through his dark, two story cabin. He had awoken to his brother Kankri shaking him.  
"Karkat, karkat!" Karkat stirred and sat up.  
"What?" He hissed in annoyance. Why the fuck was he being woken up?  
"There are zombies!" Karkat was pissed.  
"What the fuck! Zombies don't exist, go the fuck to sleep!"  
Kankri scowled at him. "Go look inside mother and father's room!" Karkat groaned and rolled his eyes.  
"Fine!" He got up walked down the creaky wooden-floored hallway to his parents room. The door lay slightly ajar, so he just peeked in.  
"Holy shit!" He yelled. Both his grey-skinned, moaning parents turned towards him. He screamed and the began shuffling towards him.  
"Kankri!" He yelled. "Get out of the cabin!" Kankri ran past Karkat and out the door. The only thought he had time to think was _what a dick!_ Before his parents were upon him. In a spur of the moment he punched his mother. It felt disgusting, and seemed to have no effect on the woman. Instead of trying again he turned and tried to run, but his father grabbed him. Karkat elbowed him, and although his father lost his grip, the zombie was still able to push karkat to the floor. Karkat scrabbled away, and when he reached the stairs, stood and ran. Kankri was already gone, and had taken the family minivan, leaving Karkat with a bicycle. He hopped on though, because it was better than walking. He knew exactly who he needed to find as he peddled hard down the path leading out of the dark forest.


	2. Merging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska's group meets Bro's group, and they decide to try being one large group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would only update on Wednesday and Saturday, but I just really wanted to post this! I was going to post it yesterday, but I vowed to wait until Saturday. Vow broken, obviously. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Remember, I'm always welcoming feedback! :o)

It had been two years since First Night, but Sollux still woke up in cold sweats.  
That night, June 21st to be exact, the nightmare was particularly bad.  
He spent a few moments catching his breath before he checked his watch. 4:30am.  
 _C'mon, pull yourself together. You're 18 now, an adult. Stop acting like a baby_ he mentally slapped himself. He got up to take a pee, not forgetting his gun. He unzipped the door to the tent and careful not to step on anyone, stepped out. On watch currently was Aradia.  
"Hey AA." He greeted.  
"Hey Sollux. Did you have another nightmare?" He would have lied, but she would has seen right through it. He sighed.  
"Yeah," he replied. She nodded.  
"If you want to talk about it, I'm here."  
Sollux smiled.  
"Thankth AA," he said. He then went behind some bushes to do his business. When he came back, Aradia was still there.  
"Do you want me to take over the watch?"  
"No," she replied, shaking her head. "I only just started, I'm ok. Thanks though." Sollux nodded and silently got back into the tent, zipping the door shut tightly. On his way back to his sleeping bag, he stepped on a hand.  
"Fuck!" Someone whisper-yelled.  
"Thorry," Sollux said. The person sat up. It was Vriska.  
"What are you doing up, Sollux?"  
"I just had to take a pith," he replied. Vriska nodded.  
"Alright, well get some sleep. We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow. I don't want to deal with a grumpy second in command." Sollux rolled his eyes.  
"I'll try," he said before laying down in his sleeping bag. Vriska seemed satisfied with this response because she laid back down as well.

The next day, Sollux woke up tired and hungry. He checked the time on his watch. 5:30. Everyone would be awake in about 30 minutes. He groaned and stretched before getting up and carefully making his way outside. 17 year old Equius was on watch. He looked tired. In his lap lay the youngest of the group, 15 year old Nepeta. She had only been 13 on First Night. It had been a wonder she had survived at all.  
"Hey," Sollux greeted.  
"Hello," Equius replied. Sollux walked over to the make-shift fire pit that the group had erected the night before and began coaxing the fire back to life in preparation for breakfast. Soon enough the others woke up. The first being Tavros. The young 16 year old was almost always the first awake, besides the watch person. He smiled at Sollux.  
"I could start making breakfast...I mean, if that's, uh, alright with you."  
"Be my guest. I'm a terrible cook anyway." Tavros smiled again and began putting together all the things he would need for breakfast. This was basically just ten cans of beans, one for each person in the group. Beans weren't hard to cook, but Sollux always burned the beans, or himself.  
The next person awake was Vriska. She mumbled a good morning and sat down beside Sollux. After her came Kanaya, and so on until everyone was awake except for Gamzee. He was almost always last, unless his brother Kurloz was.  
After thirty minutes or so the beans were ready. Everyone ate in silence until Vriska broke in with a "very important announcement". Apparently, the group was supposed to look for supplies, and other groups to trade with. That was basically what they did everyday. There were many humans that just roamed around living like they did, but a lot of people lived in one of the many civilizations. New ones were always cropping up because civilizations got attacked. Often. Most of Vriska's group thought the idea of a civilization was stupid. It was meant to keep people safe, but only ended up being more dangerous.  
Finally, 17 year old Gamzee came stumbling out of the tent, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
"Hey motherfuckers, what's the plan for today?" He took a seat beside Tavros, wrapped an arm around the boy and using his other hand, dug into cold beans.  
"Gamzee, you need to start waking up earlier," Terezi, the third in command said. She was the third in command, and also Vriska's best friend.  
"It's not like I sleep in on purpose sis," the lanky boy said. Vriska snorted.  
After Gamzee finished eating, the group began to pack up. The tent folded up easily enough, and was given to Equius to carry. The fire was put out and the food was packed up. When they had successfully taken down their little camp, they began walking. Sollux walled alongside Aradia, who he had found quite likeable since he had joined the group over a year before. He had been young back then, but he still knew a group was a good choice. The group was pretty strong. They had enough food, but they didn't always have enough weapons. Everyone at least had a knife, but only Vriska, Sollux, and Terezi carried guns. There simply wasn't enough for everyone. There were other odd weapons, sure, like Kanaya's chainsaw or Gamzee's heavy metal baseball bat (Much better than the wooden one Sollux had used on first night), but it would have been helpful to have better weapons.

The group walked along, stopping sometimes to eat or rest. Sometimes they came across a zombie or two. The best thing to do was just avoid them, and if you did have to kill them, the best option was to use something quiet. Guns were only used when a large group of zombies attacked at once. The group did end up killing one or two zombies, but for the most part their trip was uneventful.

Eventually, they found a group to trade with. It was only four middle-aged men. The teens gave up some food in exchange for clothing, a wool blanket, and a small dagger. When evening came, the group set up camp in the forest so that they were away from any pillaging groups and out of view of zombies. The forest was good, except for the fact that since you couldn't see through the thick foliage, you had to rely on your ears to tell if anything was coming.

All in all, it had been a pretty good day.

* * *

 

Bro Strider was hungry.

Not hungry starving, but hungry enough. His group had plenty of weapons, sure, but they needed food. The members of the group were almost always hungry. The only food they had was the food that they gathered in the woods, like berries and roots, or the food they caught, like rabbits and birds. They hadn't discovered trading with other groups yet, so that simply wasn't an option.

"I'm hungry Bro!" Dave whined. "Can I please have some food?"  
"No Dave," Bro replied. "We have to make it last until we can replenish our stocks." Dave frowned. Being second in command to his older brother didn't give him that much power.  
"Well, are we going to find some food today? I'm pretty fucking hungry," said 16 year old third in command Karkat.  
"I could go look in the woods again for berries," offered 17 year old Feferi. Bro shook his head.  
"No, we gotta find some real food. I don't know how, or where. All I know is we can't live off berries."  
"Why don't we find another survivor group? We could trade!" Said a smiling, 17 year old John.  
"That's a great idea John," Dave replied. John blushed.  
"Uh, thanks Dave."  
"So it's settled then," spoke up Bro. "We'll find a group to trade with."

The group of seven began to pack up, preparing to move. Once they had everything, they set off in search of another group.

After an hour and a half of walking, they still hadn't found one.  
"I'm tired!" Cried 17 year old Eridan.  
"Shut up fuckass, we all are!" Snapped Karkat.  
"Yeah, but I'm the most tired." The two boys bickered back and forth until eventually, a group was spotted.  
"There's a group up ahead," said 18 year old Rose.

They approached the group and proposed a trade. The other group, comprised of only five people, had food. What they needed was weapons. Bro seemed reluctant, but with enough urging from the rest of the group, made the trade.  
The group set up camp near a small creek in the woods. They made a fire, and when the time came, had a great dinner.

The next morning, the group was awoken by the shriek of Feferi Peixes.  
Quickly, the group members excited the tent to see what was going on.

It was zombies. But not just three of four. There were at least 20, only about 50ft away, and moving closer.  
"Fuck!" Swore Karkat. "I haven't seen that many altogether in a group like that since first night. Get weapons, quick!" The group hurriedly obeyed the short boy, grabbing guns from various places. They then all lined up and began shooting at the creatures.  
Moans rang out in the silent forest as gunshot after gunshot hit their mark. Of course, it was just a waste of bullets unless you shot them in the head. You had to shoot them more than once, too.  
"John, Dave, Feferi, pack up camp as quickly as possible!" Barked out Karkat. The three quickly obliged, but Dave couldn't help but wonder if the only reason he was second in command was because his brother was the leader.  
By the time the three had taken care of camp, the zombies had been halved.  
"C'mon, let's run!" Said Dave, taking charge for once. Everyone grabbed various things to carry, and the group began their hasty retreat.

When they emerged from the woods, they were exhausted.  
"What the actual fuck?" Karkat said when he had caught his breath. " why were that all together like that? They never get into groups. It's not like they strategize or anything."  
"What do you think is happening Bro?" Dave asked. Bro, who hadn't said anything yet, looked up.  
"I think someone is controlling them," he announced after a moment. "Someone human."

* * *

 

Nepeta was bored.

The group had been walking for over an hour, and there was nothing to do. She scouted out for prey, and wasn't disappointed. The mighty huntress crept closer, and closer to her prey until...

"Rawr! Got you!" She cried, jumping onto Kurloz's back. He seemed surprised for a moment before he roughly shook her off. She landed on the ground hard.  
"mrow!" The small girl said. "That wasn't very nice!" Equius stepped threateningly towards Kurloz, who appeared scared. Luckily, Vriska had seen the whole thing. She stepped between the two.  
"Don't fight, it was an accident. Equius, help up your moirail." Equius obeyed silently.  
"Kurloz, be more careful. We don't need to be anymore weak than we already are." Kurloz narrowed his eyes, but predictably didn't say anything.

The group went on without anymore problems. Soon, they spotted a group in the distance.  
"Could be other survivors!" Terezi said excitedly.  
"Could be a clump of Zombieth," Sollux pointed out.  
"Always the optimistic one, aren't you Sollux?" Terezi replied. Sollux rolled his eyes.  
The group trudged on towards the group and realized that they were, in fact, humans.  
"Haha! I was right!" Terezi cheered victoriously. They made it to the group. The group was smaller than theirs, it only had about seven people.  
"Hey," one of the members, the oldest it seemed, greeted. Vriska stepped forward.  
"Hello," she said. "Would you be willing to make a trade?" The man, who was wearing anime shades, visibly perked up.  
"What for?"  
"We're in desperate need of weapons, we've got anything else you could ever need."  
"We've got lots of weapons, but not much else." Vriska was interested.  
"Hm. Well, would you be opposed to a merging of our groups?"  
"Do you have a steady income of food? Do you know where to get it?" Bro wasn't merging with a useless group that would only drag them down.  
"Yeah, we do. I'm warning you though, our group kind of sucks. We've got two pretty young kids, a really strong guy, a mute, chainsaw girl, a friendly girl, a blind girl, a nerd, and my awesome leader self." The man snorted.  
"Is that what I should call you, or are you going to introduce yourselves?"  
Vriska snickered.  
"I don't not want you to call me that, but we'll introduce ourselves. I'm Vriska, and this is my second in command..."  
"Tholluxth," Sollux cut in.  
"Terezi, third in command," the girl introduced herself.  
"Kanaya, pleased to make your acquaintance."  
"I'm Equius, and this is my Moirail Nepeta," Equius gestured to Nepeta, who smiled and waved.  
"Gamzee motherfucking Makara. Hey bro."  
"Uh, hi, I'm uh, Tavros."  
"Hello, I'm Aradia."  
The man seemed satisfied with the introductions.  
"I'm Bro Strider, and this is my brother and second in command Dave."  
"I'm Karkat," said the short boy.  
"I'm Eridan Ampora," said Eridan proudly.  
"I'm Rose."  
"Hi, I'm John!" Said John, grinning broadly.  
"And I'm Feferi, nice to meet you all!"  
Vriska and Bro talked a bit about the details of merging. They settled on trying it out for a night or so, and if it didn't work out they would go their separate ways.  
Meanwhile, the other members of each group started chatting. Oddly enough, Sollux and Karkat struck up a conversation.  
"How did you end up second in command? You don't look like much. I'm stuck in fucking third," Karkat started out saying.  
"I may not look like much," Sollux replied. "But I handle mythelf well. I have thkill."  
"Yeah? I'd like to see your 'skill' in action. We should strife sometime."  
"Yeah, that'd be pretty cool. Tho you think our groupth thould merge?"  
"Yeah, I think so. Our group fucking sucks. We don't even have any fucking food. We're all going to wither away long before the goddamned zombies get to us." To Karkat's surprise, Sollux laughed.  
"I like you kid," he said. "You're pretty funny."  
"I'm not a kid! I'm 16 years old, douchemuffin!"  
"Douchemuffin?" Sollux asked in disbelief.  
"Douchemuffin." Karkat confirmed.  
"But thatth not your actuall age, right? You were joking? You're tho thort!"  
"I wasn't joking, but thanks for reminding me, dickprince!"  
"It ithn't a bad thing, itth not like you look young. You've got a pretty mature fathe. And what'th with your inthultth?"  
"My insults are perfect. Mind your own business." The conversation progressed in pretty much the same way for a few minutes.

Eventually, The groups, now merged together, went to scout out a place to set up camp for the upcoming evening.

Once the perfect place was found, they set up camp.  
"Who's going in which tents?" Feferi asked.  
"Well, there's seventeen of us, so there'll be eight in one tent, nine in the other." Replied Rose.  
"Ok, There need to be three leaders or second in commands or whatever in both tents," Vriska announced. "Me, Sollux, And Karkat will be in this tent," she gestured to the tent on her left. "And Bro, Dave, And Terezi will be in that tent."  
"What about the rest of us?" Feferi asked.  
"I don't care where the rest of you go, just make sure there's the right number in each tent." So the group members all picked a tent and went in to set up their sleeping bags. The people that ended up in Vriska's tent were:  
Sollux  
Karkat  
Kanaya  
Rose  
Equius  
Nepeta  
Eridan  
Aradia

People in Bro's tent were:  
Terezi  
Dave  
John  
Feferi  
Gamzee  
Tavros  
Kurloz

The groups then started making a fire pit and discussing watch schedules.  
Soon enough, it was time for dinner. They had fish with carrots and potatoes. Bro then started to distribute weapons amongst everyone.  
They all slept quite peacefully knowing that they had weapons if the need arose to use them.


End file.
